The instant invention relates to an emollient composition and more particularly to an emollient composition that is a skin moisturizer.
Excessive use of soap and water removes natural oils and secretions from human skin. Unless these natural oils and secretions are replaced, human skin becomes dry, scaly and loses its youthful appearance.
In a high aseptic society of the type in this country, there is a need for a skin moisturizer that artificially replaces natural skin oils which are cleansed away. This invention provides an emollient composition which artificially moisturizes human skin to restore its vibrancy and youthful appearance.